The present invention relates to the technique of anti-radial chromatography. In the general method, a planar chromatographic medium, such as a thin layer chromatography plate, is employed. Samples are spotted on the periphery of a circle and eluant is applied at the outer edge of the circle. Elution is therefore radial, the solvent front advancing inwardly from the circumference of the circle toward the center. The method is extremely efficient and allows the separation of up to 50 samples on a 10 cm.times.10 cm plate in five minutes, using 5 ml of solvent. If a 20 cm.times.20 cm plate is used, up to 120 samples can be analyzed simultaneously. The technique is useful in almost every analytical laboratory where separations are carried out. The method is applicable in clinical, pharmaceutical, environmental, agricultural, forensic and quality control laboratories.
Successful application of the method depends especially upon the uniform radial advance of the solvent front toward the center of the circle. Best results are achieved by ensuring uniform application of the eluting solvent and prevention of gravitational effects, air currents and the like during elution.
Prior art devices for carrying out anti-radial high performance thin layer chromatography have been described by Kaiser, R. E., High Resolution Chromatography and Chromatographic Communications, 1, 164 (1978), and by Kariko, K., et al, Ibid, 2, 247 (1979). The device of the present invention offers advantages of greater simplicity of design and construction, reduced expense and better control of process variables during elution.